


Making The Best Of Things

by afteriwake



Series: Simple As It Should Be [8]
Category: CSI: NY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 12:50:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lindsay is <i>not</i> happy to see the aftermath of Danny and Flack's fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making The Best Of Things

She winced as she saw his black eye. "Flack...what happened?" She moved out of the way so he could come into her apartment. She hadn't been expecting him. Honestly, she hadn't even known he knew where she lived. They'd planned to meet up for dinner that evening, and...

"Danny."

She stilled. "He hit you?" she said quietly, and Flack nodded. "Why?"

"Apparently, he really did like you."

"You're saying did. I didn't...there isn't going to be a huge mess now, is there?"

"No, I'm pretty sure he's not angry with you. But then, you aren't his best friend. You're just the one caught in the middle, and I'm sorry for that." He looked at her. "We can cancel."

She looked at him. "No." He quirked up and eyebrow and then winced slightly. "I'm getting you some ice," she muttered, heading into her kitchen.

"I don't need it," he protested weakly, but she was working herself up. She was banging cabinets and drawers closed, and he knew her well enough to just let her take her frustration out on the kitchen.

"He had, what, almost a year? He had at least nine months. And when you ask me out and I say yes he gets pissed at _you_?" She opened up her freezer, grabbed an ice tray and slammed it shut with such force that Flack realized she was beyond frustrated and moving rapidly into the pissed off zone.

"Monroe..."

"And don't stand up for him! He _hit_ you!" She slammed her fist down on the counter, looked right at him. 

"Yeah, he hit me, but...I should have told him I was going to ask you out."

"Why? Because there's a competition?" she asked acidly.

"No, out of respect. If I'd thought he was serious--"

"If you'd thought he was serious you never would have asked and I'd _still_ be waiting," she said, some of the anger leaking out of her voice. "Flack...I didn't agree to go out with you out of pity or to make him jealous. I agreed because I want to go out with you. No other reason."

He walked into her kitchen, stood next to her, took the ice tray out of her hand and popped out a few cubes. "Bag?" She handed him the plastic bag she'd pulled out of a cupboard. He opened it up, dropped in a few ice cubes. "Towel?"

"Sorry," she said, reaching over and picking up one of the dishtowels folded up by her sink. "Hadn't thought of that."

"It's okay." He wrapped the towel around the bag and held it to his eye. "Look, maybe we should just cancel tonight. Reschedule."

"Why? You're here..."

"Not really wanting to go out in public with a bag of ice on my face."

"Then why go out?" She pointed to her phone. "We can order dinner in."

"Sounds fine to me."

She took a deep breath, steadied herself. "Are you in any trouble?" she asked quietly.

"Naw, not really. It happened outside the labs. Hawkes broke us up and stepped in before Mac got involved, though I'm pretty sure he knows what happened. If I am...I'll deal with it tomorrow."

"I just don't want to be the reason you get into a huge mess over things," she said quietly.

He reached over to her, put his fingers under her chin and tilted her head towards him. "There are worse reasons, Monroe."

She blushed slightly. "Yeah, right."

"I'm serious." He removed his fingers and smiled at her. "Come on, let's figure out what to order."


End file.
